Moving On
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Prologue up] Inspired by jackadam's ‘The Teacher’. Miyano Shiho disappears for a month after the downfall of the Black Organization and shows up later at Kudo Shinichi's highschool... ShinichixShiho


Prologue

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Just to let all of you know, this story was inspired by jack-adam's 'The Teacher'. It's a great fic, you guys should go read it :)

Unfortunately, Detective Conan does not belong to me in anyway... darn.

* * *

Shinichi chewed on his toast as a yawn escaped from his lips. He had been up all of last night... He couldn't sleep and it certainly wasn't from the lack of trying. Pictures upon pictures flashed in his mind... Memories upon memories replayed themselves slowly. He had wanted to sleep in, but had found himself woken up by a loud explosion. He had, for a moment, gone completely paranoid and freaked out, somewhat convinced that the syndicate was once again out to get him. It had ended up being Professor Agasa blowing up and charring the basement... The basement that Miyano Shiho had once lived in. The famous high school detective of the West found himself wishing that Haibara Ai still lived in their lives so that she would scold him...

Sighing as he ran his hand through his hair, he thought about what had happened barely a month ago. Four teenagers, two of which that had shrunk from an experimental drug, had carried dangerous weapons, and in the magician's case, countless of smoke grenades and flashes, as well as his card gun. They had all expected to die that night... A suicidal mission. But to their absolute surprise, the police had showed up to help. Needless to say, they took down he syndicate, although at the cost of many lives. Some members still lingered, but none that were dangerous enough...

He had woken up the next morning at the hospital, a pain at his side. Apparently, he had been shot. On the table beside the bed was a small box. Inside laid a red and white pill. Secretly, he tucked it inside his pocket and thanked Ai mentally. While awake, Kaito and Heiji had decided to pay a visit and he had told them about the antidote. Two days later, it was told to the whole world that Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan left for America with Conan's parents. They had adopted Haibara Ai... He wondered briefly if Ai took the antidote or not.

Half a week later, Kudo Shinichi returned to Japan to continue his schooling and solving of mysteries. Oh, and Kuroba Kaito, as well as Hattori Heiji had gotten a big scolding from Conan's Ran-neechan about bringing young kids to dangerous places. She had _no_ idea how danger it really was... No one except the police did. Confidential.

He sniggered as he pictured the two teenagers being scolded by a _seemingly_ innocent girl... Then yelped loudly as a sudden force was applied to his head.

"What are you _thinking_ of, Shinichi? Snickering to yourself like that..."

His eyes widened, "R—Ran!"

"Of course it's me." She wrinkled her nose cutely, "You've been so out of it ever since you came back."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just thinking out the case..." He replied, desperate for a reason.

"Again?" She sighed, "You've been working on it for such a long time! Just stop thinking about it already!"

He shrugged again. _It's hard to stop thinking about it, you know... My life was flipped around, then back again... Jeez..._

"What happened during that one year anyways? You never explained anything over the phone, and even when you got back, you barely mentioned the case..." Her eyes narrowed, "Were you lying to me?"

"No!" He said a little too quickly. At least that was what he thought. "Same case as Kuroba and Hattori were working on... Confidential." He grinned meekly.

She huffed, "Fine. Don't say it then. Oh, and have you heard from Conan-kun and Ai-chan?"

A small smile appeared on his face, "Yeah. They're still adjusting to the life in America. But they sound fine and I'm sure they'll do fine. I'll get the squirt to call you sometime."

"Squirt?" Ran's eyebrow raised up a notch. "I don't like my little brother referred to as a 'squirt'."

He laughed uneasily as he tried desperately to change the topic, "Did you hear about the new chemistry teacher we were going to get?"

Ran accepted his change of topic, "Yeah! I kind of liked Sakimoto-sensei though... Oh well, she'll return soon... with a child!" She smiled brightly, "I really hope it's a cute little girl..."

He chuckled, "Shame that you won't be there when she comes back."

"Yeah..." She said, then shrugged. "Come on." She held his wrist, then began dragging him towards the building. "We're going to be late."

He shook his head, allowing another small smile to appear on his lips. He was content at the simplicity of life after that one year of excitement... _Although I kind of wish Shiho was here..._ He stopped in his steps abruptly. _Now where the **hell** did **that** come from?_

_

* * *

_

He yawned again, barely paying attention to Sonoko and Ran's constant chatter. He couldn't wait till school was over... Not that he had anything to do... Grabbing a pencil laying on his desk, he began to draw disfigured circles and faces. Sometime during his doodling, the principal had walked in with the new chemistry teacher. Voices stopped midway through their sentences as gasps of awe escaped from their lips.

Slowly, he looked up from his sheet. Blue eyes stared at him amusedly. He felt his jaw drop and his own eyes widen in shock. "S...Shiho!"

The whole class turned around at his outburst.

He continued to stare at her, studying her hair, her eyes, her lips... That familiar smirk playing on her lips...

If possible, her smirk widened even more. "That's Miyano-**sensei** for you, Kudo Shinichi."

* * *

Author's Notes: New story... I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, seeing that I have three Detective Conan stories going on at once... Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, March 13, 2005


End file.
